<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise - A Geralt of Rivia/OC one shot story by darklydeliciousdesires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644534">Sunrise - A Geralt of Rivia/OC one shot story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklydeliciousdesires/pseuds/darklydeliciousdesires'>darklydeliciousdesires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill characters, The Witcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklydeliciousdesires/pseuds/darklydeliciousdesires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Geralt of Rivia/"You" one shot story. You're in quite the frisky mood and as always, Geralt doesn't take too much persuasion to assist you with that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt of Rivia/OFC, Geralt of rivia/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise - A Geralt of Rivia/OC one shot story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking to the sound of rain pattering outside, the shutters creaking quietly as the wind blows against them, you stretch and turn over, happy and snug beneath blankets and wolf pelts. </p><p>Your warmth has not been compromised by the winter, all murky skies and perpetual showers, mainly for the fact you do not sleep within the bed alone. </p><p> Your fingers reach to stroke his white hair, your lips pressing between his shoulder blades, his massive body stirring after a few moments, enveloping you against his huge chest as he turns over. </p><p>Your lips tickle from the soft, dark hair as you kiss it, hearing him grumble a little, not quite awake properly. Lazy caresses occupy your hands, feeling him beginning to come round a little more, albeit grumpily.  </p><p>“Go back to sleep. I need not open my eyes to know it’s early still,” he grumbles, his voice thick and raspy.</p><p>“I’m not tired,” you chirp, your unfadingly upbeat early mood colliding with the fact that when he does not need to be, Geralt is far from a morning person.  </p><p>“You will be. Shhhh, close your eyes.” He murmurs, his snores rumbling through the quiet of the room moments later. To your credit, you do attempt such, shutting your eyes and curling into him more, his arms tightening and then relaxing around you.  </p><p>It’s impossible though. His warmth, his hugeness and his scent, the spicy pepper of the soap he uses combined with leather and the faintest whiff of wood and horse, they all merge and mingle in your nose. His smell has always intoxicated you.  </p><p>“That isn’t going back to sleep.”  </p><p>He sounds far more awake now, reacting to your hand trailing lazily over his hip, his cock beginning to stir against the naked warmth of your belly.  </p><p>“No, it isn’t. But what I have in mind is much better than slumber, as I feel you’d be inclined to agree if you opened your eyes.” Looking up at him, the long, dark lashes finally part, revealing the deep, amber honey irises beneath, your lover pulling a face etched in both curiosity and slight annoyance at your refusal to comply with his wishes.  </p><p>“Hmm.”  </p><p>“Hmm?” You mimic, laughing quietly as you stroke his chest.  </p><p>“Hmm.” Turning you over, his body blankets yours, his mouth at your neck, kissing lazily, hands stroking your arms as you stretch out beneath him, opening your legs wider to accommodate his bulk.  </p><p>Beneath his kisses, ever lowering, you bloom, like a flower opening in the morning light. The warmth of his mouth is delectable against your nipples, each stiffened, pink peak sucked and licked, his big, calloused hands sliding down your sides.  </p><p>He shifts the covers off you both, the cold of the room snapping against your skin wherever his does not press against you. It isn’t unpleasant, though, hot and cold, an inviting juxtapose, much like his firmness mingled with your softness mingling within your tight embrace.</p><p>He feels heavy atop you, his hard, hairy body shutting out the rest of the world, a barrier between everything and you, muscles flexing in his back a beautiful display your eyes feast upon as the first rays of morning seep in through the shutters.  </p><p>The rays shine much like your arousal, brightening beneath him, his tongue dancing over your hips as you shudder with anticipation. You need the full awakening now, legs parting more for him, your pubic mound kissed as your thighs are stroked, a gasp fluttering over your lips.  </p><p>The sweeping flush of pleasure is immediate and intense, his tongue gliding into your slit with the firmest of licks, your scent like a heady perfume to him, your taste bathing his tongue like a fine wine.  </p><p>The blade of his tongue stiffens against you, your body rolling up against his mouth, your clit starting to harden as it’s bathed in the hot wet of incessant circles, forcing gasps and mewls from your mouth. It’s all you wanted in the still of the morning, just the rain and your exclamations providing the music.  </p><p>A bass rumble is added when your lover moans around a mouthful of your cunt, intense eyes opening to find yours over the rise of your breasts, fiery amber staring at you intently before like the feathers of a crow wing, those thick, dark lashes flutter to conceal the fire within, closing as his cheeks hollow and he sucks at you with aplomb.  </p><p>You stray from him slightly, the pleasure making you wiggle away, body wracked with oversensitivity. His hands grip your thighs, holding you still as his mouth buries into your slick heat again, so firm and consuming.</p><p>His mouth conjures the most ardent divinity, tingles and swells of heat prickling your clit as he rolls his tongue up and down, lazy and soft, alternated with firm quickening, your soft moans helpless and sweet, pattering the air with his heavy grunts of lust.  </p><p>You taste beautiful to him, like sharp caramel, sweet with a kick, a flavour his mouth constantly craves as his tongue burrows inside of you, nose pushing against your bud as he tastes you on the inside.  </p><p>He coaxes curses from your throat, your sweet demeanour giving way to a woman of coarseness, as only he can. But your soft little voice gritting out the word fuck again and again as you tighten and quake as always, makes him foggy with arousal.  </p><p>He continues to eat you ardently, like a half-starved man, your womanhood his utter nourishment as his tongue laps and licks, swallowing your dew hungrily. Your legs shake against the sides of his head as beauty unimaginable floods you, your hands tugging his white tresses as you cry out.</p><p>“Come undone against my tongue, love.” He encourages, beating it hard against your clit, seeking out the release you so crave, beckoning it to him like sorcerer chasing out a spirit. His lips ensnare your nub, sucking, his groans vibrating, making you shriek as your body beads sweat, everything coiling and tightening.</p><p>His thirst for your release almost matches yours, the throbbing pounding through you as your legs tense, your legs writhing against his head as each soft pant signals your ascent, closer, and closer, and closer.</p><p>His mouth is the shore your waves crash upon, euphoria unravelling as it surges, engulfs and then washes away again, slowly retreating, leaving you breathless, shaking in rapture. </p><p>His movements become gentler, tongue circling and flicking lightly, bathed in the nectar of your orgasm as once again those eyes open, a smile playing his lips.  </p><p>“Good morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>